Cómo vivir con un escritor
by deliriosdeladama
Summary: Ser la asistente de Tyrion Lannister no era el peor empleo del mercado, pero había días en que deseaba que una catástrofe lo hiciera desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Parte 2 de "La asistente"


**Notas: **_Nada es mío y todo le pertenece a GRRM._

* * *

><p><strong>Cómo vivir con un escritor.<strong>

Para la heredera de una familia en quiebra, la vida podía no ser precisamente un cuento de hadas. Sansa había aprendido a contener sus expectativas para poder sobrevivir a la escases de oportunidades laborales, una vez concluida la universidad. Siempre la habían alabado y le habían dicho cuan talentosa era, pero una vez que necesitó transformar tantas palabras en realidades concretas, todas ellas se habían esfumado en un simple batir las pestañas.

Ser la asistente de Tyrion Lannister no era el peor empleo del mercado, pero había días en que deseaba que una catástrofe lo hiciera desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

No era maleducado con ella, al menos no todo el tiempo, aunque no estaba acostumbrada a su estilo de vida excéntrico, y con todo su corazón no deseaba ser parte de él. En los días buenos, le dictaba algunas notas y la mandaba a comprar cosas: comestibles, ropa, lápices de papel, clips de color purpura, lo que fuera, y luego le daba la tarde libre. A veces venían a visitarlo algunos amigos. Estaba aquel hombre tenebroso llamado Bronn o el chico tartamudo, aspirante a escritor, que era sobrino de Ilyn Pane. Tenía un hermano y una hermana mayor, pero solo venía a visitarlo el hermano, con su novia de más de metro ochenta. Ambos trabajaban dibujando y escribiendo comics, y según revisó en las redes sociales, eran muy populares con sus novelas gráficas sobre La Edad de los Héroes.

Los días malos eran de nunca acabar. Empezaban con Tyrion ebrio o inconsciente a causa de una borrachera, en algún lugar de la casa. Sansa tenía que despertarlo, prepararle algo para el desayuno y arreglar el tiradero. Cuando estaba sobrio se disculpaba dándole un cheque con una generosa gratificación, pero Sansa empezaba a casarse de aquella rutina, pues habían cosas para las que no se podía encontrar un precio. Había veces que al llegar encontraba mujeres semidesnudas durmiendo a pata suelta en la casa, y debía despedirlas con tanta discreción como le era posible. Si bien había rumores sobre la vida disipada de Tyrion, era preferible que la prensa no tuviera pruebas.

Los días malos se habían multiplicado luego de que la sentencia de divorcio del segundo matrimonio de su jefe apareciera entre la correspondencia.

No había escrito una sola palabra de su nuevo libro (aunque Sansa sospechaba que tampoco escribía en los días buenos), y se mantenía borracho tanto como le era posible. Ella tuvo que cancelar todas las entrevistas, y las firmas de libros y autógrafos, agendados en un mes. Su editor llamó tantas veces que ya no encontraba excusas para ocultar su situación. Pero las mentiras encontraban el camino a su boca, y se preguntó más de una vez si tendría que hacer esto toda la vida.

Una mañana decidió no ir a trabajar y le dejó una nota de voz a Tyrion diciéndole que estaba con gripe. Él apareció al medio día en un taxi. Bajó anadeando dolorosamente, con la cara agria por la resaca y el cabello enmarañado debido a días sin peinar.

Sansa le abrió la puerta antes de que tocara el timbre, y le señaló un lugar en la mesa del comedor para que pudieran sentarse a conversar. Sospechaba que tras los lentes oscuros había sendas ojeras, floreciendo bajo sus ojos dispares.

—Vas a renunciar.

Estaba frente a ella. Le llegó algo de su aliento a vino, aunque parecía tener el juicio despejado. Sansa cruzó las manos sobre la mesa y lo miró en silencio.

—Si es por el dinero, puedo pagar más.

—Lo sé.

—Pero las cosas no van a cambiar.

—No esperaba eso.

Tyrion se acarició el mentón, cubierto por una barba rala.

—No quieres más dinero.

—Sería más educado si fueran preguntas y no presunciones.

— ¿Qué sería de mí sin una arrogante presunción? —se rió de pronto.

—Quiero hacer mi trabajo.

—No pareciera.

—No puedo hacer el mío si no estás haciendo el tuyo.

—Te pareces a tu madre cuando me miras así, y es incómodo. Ella me odia.

Sansa se ocultó el rostro entre las manos.

—Mañana hay un panel un una comic-con. —le dijo, sintiendo que empezaba a perder la resolución que había reunido la noche anterior.

—Nerds, frikis y gente rara.

—Quiero ir.

—Bien.

Separó las manos un poco para poder ver su reacción, dejando al descubierto el ojo izquierdo.

—Oh, no. No no no no.

—No pude cancelar. Tu editor no quiere más excusas, y tu publicista…

—Van a hacerme preguntas estúpidas. Las mismas preguntas de siempre. — Se quitó los anteojos— ¿Qué clase de escritor escribe un libro sin saber su final?

Sansa lanzó un bufido impropio.

—Esa gente paga por tus libros.

—Habla más despacio. Me duele la cabeza.

—Solo es una hora. Puedes hacer lo que quieras después. Y yo también. Me darás el día libre. Iré a pasear… y de compras. Para mí.

—Y supongo que eso no saldrá de tu salario de asistente.

Era ofensivo, pero momentáneamente Sansa sintió que había ganado una pequeña batalla.

—Puedes despedirme si quieres después.

Pero ambos sabían que él no lo haría. No aún.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Veintiséis.

—Grandioso. Debe haber algo de beber aquí para sellar nuestro pacto.

—Tengo té.

— ¿Té? ¿No hay algo con alcohol?

—Puedo agregarle el alcohol del botiquín si quieres.

Tyrion entornó los ojos.

—No me tientes.

Sansa le sonrió y se levantó alegremente para buscar el vino dulce que tenía guardado en la despensa.

Algunos días no terminaban tan mal después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Sansa es OOC, lo sé, lo sé, je je je XDDD

Tyrion está vagamente inspirado en cierto escritor aficionado a la comida (que todos tanto queremos) y en House. Solo un poco ;)


End file.
